It is known to mount, in a circuit board assembly, a mezzanine card in a parallel fashion on a baseboard and to provide a signal interconnection between at least one electronic device on the baseboard and at least one electronic device on the mezzanine card.
There exists a need for increased flexibility in providing interconnection between a baseboard and one or more mezzanine cards. In particular, there exists a need for enabling a larger distance between the base board and the mezzanine card (stack height). This may be problematic as prior art board connectors typically only have a limited height, since beyond a certain limited length the signal and ground leads of these connectors would deflect or buckle during inserting these board connectors in corresponding circuit boards. In particular for board connectors with press-fit terminals, the insertion force for a board connector into the board may be significant.
The increase in the distance between a base board and a mezzanine card in a mezzanine circuit board assembly requires higher board connectors with higher frames. Consequently, deflection or buckling of the signal and ground leads is more likely to occur during application of an insertion force.